Rhymes Of An Hour
by Cheese Is Not Fruit
Summary: Life and love, years later. New Chapter! I got it to work!! ::dances:: Next chapter soon, same bat place same bat channel
1. Small Talk...if I had a dime for everyti...

Rhymes of An Hour

I feel like I should apologize for the cheesiness of this story, so I will. If you don't like it eh oh, well if you do go team you, I would give you some cookies, but I ate them. Cookies = yum Mazzy Star, good band, I like them so I included them in my story. Well here goes good luck:

Cannot hear what your saying   
Could I tell you so   
And I can't believe my troubles   
And I'm going home  
  


"Should I?" She asked the carpet in a barely audible voice as she paced nervously back and forth, "Or shouldn't I?" 

'Knock on the goddamn door.' Her subconscious always had a tactless yet charming way of simplifying things. 

'You are gonna ball up that little fist and knock on that door.' 

"Ok here goes" she finally spoke aloud. 

She tapped her fist on the door. It had been about months since she has seen or spoke to him. The economy had jump-started itself and he needed her less as he said would happen 'Capitalistic greed is coming back' is what he would tell her. She sighed, it had been at least 5 minutes since she had last knocked. 

"Great he's not home. You call me over here and you are not even home. Logan I'm kicking your ass." Frustrated she rolled her eyes and angrily marched to the elevator, pressed the button. Angrily, Max mocked him openly "Come and help me, Max. Puppies need to be saved and the baby chicks and the bunn..." Her conversation with herself was interrupted by her name being yelled from the hallway just as the elevator was about to open

"Max?" Logan yelled from the hallway. 

"Logan?" He rushed over to meet her.

"Long time. No see." He reached out and hugged her. It was weird touching him again. Their long embrace was met with an uncomfortable silence.

Lie and sleep   
Under deep   
You know

"Well are we just gonna stand here or are you gonna invite me in?"

Logan invited her in. It hadn't changed since she was there last, so she sat in her usual seat, the seat closest to the door. 

"Something to drink?"

"Just water." Logan emerged from his kitchen carrying two glasses filled with water

"You will never shake that smart ass attitude will you?" Logan smiled. 

"As soon as you shake that need to be a superhero. But a girl's gotta stay on her toes."

"Some things cannot and will not ever change." 

"Plus, who likes change anyway?" 

"Change is bad. I guess we are gonna die just the same. Stubborn as ever. At least we'll be together." Logan knew after he said it that it was wrong. Together. They would never be together. The monster of silence reared it ugly head once more.

While the cold winter waitin'  
While it's turning cold  
All these things we were searchin'  
Now we just don't know  
  


"So what have you been up to lately?" Logan had finally allowed himself to speak. 

'Come on Logan ask.' His subconscious was sure a bitch. 

"So, are you dating anyone?"

"No, not really. Just dating around." Max said nonchalantly 

'Move on Logan please' she pleaded internally doing her best to mask her inner turmoil. 

"So how's Cindy?"

"Married." Logan's mouth hung open.

"Married?" 

"Yep. Married. To Calvin."  

"Calvin? Sketchy Calvin? Taller idiot man boy?" Max couldn't help but laugh.

"Yep. That's her Mrs. Calvin Theodore."

"Ok I knew Cindy no longer played for the all girl team but I never thought her one of that conquests would be taming the wandering eye of Sket...Calvin. That must be weird for you?"

"No, not really. But you know what's weird? Looking at their daughter and say they had her, the Lesbian and the idiot."

"Kid?!?! They have a kid? _They_ had a kid?"

"Yep. Well, soon to be two of them. Sydney just turned three and Cindy's pregnant again, due in 2 weeks actually. I have a picture of them if you wanna see it?" Logan's was still trying to wrap his thoughts around the marriage let alone a child.

"I have to verify this one" Max dug around in her wallet, found the picture, and handed it to him.

"A picture of nuclear bliss" Logan said as he stared at the picture finally wrapping his mind around their little family. Max continued. 

"Alec has a daughter, Tara, she's a year old, and he's happily married. Normal's son Ronald is 8 now. Josh has a girlfriend."

"You're kidding. Wow times are a-changing. Alec settled. I thought I would die before I saw that one. Where have I been?" He ran his fingers through his hair just as she remembered. "In a hole? Wow. Cindy's daughter is beautiful. Little Sydney's gonna break her fair share of hearts."

"I tell her that everyday." Max sat silent staring at her glass, pleading for it to change the past.

Lie and sleep   
Under deep  
I think you know

'Heartbreaking, The Curse' Hurriedly, she changed the subject. "So what has Logan Cale, Defender of the Free World, been up to since the last time we talked?" 

"Geeze...what was it three, four years since we last spoke?"

"That long huh?" Max whispered in disbelief. Logan handed her back the picture.

"No, it's yours. Cindy knew you wouldn't believe it."

"Tell her I said thanks," they both laughed. "God I missed that smile." He spoke allowed he hadn't even meant to.

"You did?" Max was floored she thought he hated her, he should. The silence answered affirmatively what they had both hoped. But the admission hit them both. Hard.

For the rhymes of an hour   
Now I'm going home   
And I can't believe I'm nothing  
'Cause I'm coming down  
  


"God Logan," he finally spoke aloud trying to break the silence, "When a beautiful woman asks you a question don't clam up. I thought your father taught you better than that."

"Logan, you still think I am beautiful?"

"Max you are blessed with eternal beauty. The ethereal beauty women pay for. You will always be beautiful and nothing will ever change that not three months not three years not thirty. You will always be gorgeous. Come on you know you are gorgeous" 

'God did I just say all that?' His back stiffened at the thought. 

"Yes you just say that Logan" Max said through a smile.

"You still have it. You still have the ability to feel what I am thinking."

"Logan," Max nearly cut him off mid-sentence, eager to ask her question. She swallowed hard. "Do you...do you still love me?"

"Do I? Max, I...I'm still crazy about you. I love so much it sometimes hurts. Why do you ask?"

"Because I need to know. I need to know if what I'm about to do is right..." Max hopped over his coffee table the only thing between the tension in the room and met Logan with a passionately powerful kiss throwing him off his feet. They giggled like they had never been apart. And he kissed her back just as she had him.     

Lie and sleep   
Under deep   
Do you know?


	2. Let sleeping dogs lie. Or is it lay?

Chapter two. I hope this clears up some stuff. Thanks for the feedback. You still can't have my cookies. Once again I apologize for the cheesiness I tend to get a little to Stienbecky (without the intelligence or a chapter about a turtle) at times. Well, here goes nothing and a half:

While it's turning cold

     Sweating and out of breath she thought 'Geeze Max, you're winded.' You can count on one hand all of the times a guy has made you literally breathless.' She counted in her head, 'Yep all with Logan.' She lie in his arms staring at he ceiling her head resting on his bare chest as she had done nearly every weekend since they because re-acquainted so to speak, a "mission" every weekend for what seemed like months. She thought back to the first time she saw met him, the night she broke into his apartment. How could she stay away for so long? Four years. She kept her distance for 4 years, ignoring calls, impromptu visits, pages, cable hacks; she learned to ignore them all. She did not know how or why, she just did.  

"Logan?" Max asked not taking her eyes from the ceiling.

"Max?" He answered.

"Was that all really necessary?" Max chuckled.

"Hey, you brought that on yourself" The shared a laugh and that silence crept back upon them. 

I think you know

No matter what they did, that silence was the only thing guaranteed in their relationship. 

"Designing Computer Software. With the occasional eyes only hack." Logan blurted out shattering the silence. 

"Huh?" 

"You asked me three weeks ago, today actually, when you drifted back into my life, what I had been doing since you left"

Max pretended that she had not seen any cable hacks "Honorable. So you are still trying to save the helpless?"

"What can I say? I am the boy who always wanted to be Superman but was too afraid to fly ... Still working at Jam Pony?"

"More or less, yeah, but I've been in and out of Seattle since we last saw each other. I have been spending my time in little nameless towns. I lived in California for a time a little place called Escondido. There is absolutely nothing there. I've been all over, doing nothing basically."

"Got any kids?"

"Oh good lord no. Sydney and baby Calvin are my kids. You?"

"Nope but with the occasional visit from Itsy's girl, none. Moreover, none claiming to belong to me, yet. Saving the world equals no time for kids anyway." The room was still again and the silence began to chip at Max's composure. 

Lie and sleep

Max turned her thoughts to the slow steadiness of Logan's breathing as he slept. Once Max knew he was asleep, she slipped from under the covers in her Manticore like fashion, put on a shirt, and took her place in a chair by the window. She glanced at him and began to cry 'Come on Max. What the hell are you doing? What the hell are you blubbering for? Buck up.' She sobbed all the more in silence, trying not wake the slumbering Logan. She stared absently out of the window and cried feeling alone in her sorrow.

Logan turned over and opened his eyes trying to hide the fact that he was awake. He had felt her get out of the bed and he had been awake since. 'Why was she crying?' The woman he loved was crying and he could not do anything about it. 

Logan finally worked up the courage to speak "Max." He heard her jump in her seat.

"Why are you crying?" Logan had never seen her cry like this there must be something wrong. He wrapped himself in a blanket and made his way to her. 

"Because this is just how i remembered it. I remember loving you and it was perfect. I remember the night like this when I left. I remember how much I loved you and how much you loved me. And I had to."

"Had to what?" 

"I had to retreat" Max's tears flowed freely now as she stood before him. Venerable and weeping like a child.

I had to retreat back inside. You were falling too much in love. I knew that some day I would be taken away from you. I didn't want you to feel the gut wrenching pain of loss. So I found a way out and I took it I got out so early because I thought it wouldn't hurt you as much in the end but it hurt you all the more. I had to leave you. I had to give your heart time to heal. I had to be gone for that to happen that is why I severed all ties to you. I couldn't tell you love you I couldn't even say it." She paced as she cried racking her hands through her hair. " Can you ever forgive me? How can you forgive me? I ran away from the only man I ever thought I could love. I'm a coward. How can you love a coward? How can you forgive me? I hurt you so much. I had to save your life."

"Save my life?"

"Logan, loving me was killing your soul. You may say it doesn't but your eyes say something else." Max was a much screaming as she was crying a that point, "I couldn't open up to you. I couldn't let you in. Being with me is like walking through fog. How can you ever forgive me for what I did to you?" Logan made his way to her to comfort her, she held up her hands.

"Don't touch me." She fought as best she could, shaking and exhausted from sobbing. She finally gave up and fell into his arms. She cried in deep choking sobs. She cried as if she would never cry again, letting go of years of agony, frustration, torment, and hopelessness. She cried for the life she lost, the life she wanted, and the life she lived. He held her as tightly as she would let him and shed a tear himself for his hopelessness and frustration. Logan stared down at her and it all clicked. Logan knew this cry. It was the cry of someone with a broken heart, someone with a secret. He could not understand she had told him everything, yet she held something back. At that moment, he made an unspoken vow that he was going to find out what it was, even if it killed him, which he could not be all that sure it would not.     

I cannot hear what your saying


	3. Better Late Than Never

Well, this is chapter three. Shall we review what we have learned? No...good, I did not feel like recapping anything anyway. You thought you had read cheese well wait until you read this part, Danielle Steele eat your heart out. Here goes nothing and then some:

             A very pregnant Max knocked on the door. The door flung open. Sounds of children at play flooded her ears.

"Why do you bother with the knocking? You damn near live here. And plus you got a key. Use it." Max looked Cindy dead in the eye. 

"I like having you open the door for me. I feel important. Besides not knocking is 'Party Foul # 4 section 16.'" 

"You're late."

"I'm big as a house. I have an excuse."

"So you do. But how do you explain being late for everything else, even when you weren't pregnant?" Max opened her mouth in protest but alas, she knew Cindy was right. She hated when she was right. 

"Auntie Max!" A little voice screamed among the confusion. 

"Is that my girl?" Max yelled back.

Sydney Maxine Theodore came charging from the party. She was Cindy's oldest, a charming, beautiful little girl with brown curly ponytails and soft brown skin, the essence of Cindy as a child complete with brutal honesty coupled with a and overtly girly nature. Max bent down as best she could without toppling over to meet her goddaughter with a hug.

"How's my girl?" Max asked.

"Fine," the little voice replied, "did you know today's my birthday party?"

"I know that is why I am here silly. How old are you today?"

"This many." Sydney put up two fingers then three, finally settling on a number. 

"It's a steady process," Max kissed Sydney on her head, found her way up and pulled a small present from her bag, "In honor of your birthday I bought you a little present."

"What is it?" Sydney said excitedly.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Now would it? Turn around and let me get a good look at you." Sydney spun on one foot. She looked like an angel; in her patent leather Mary Jane's and white dress with matching ribbons. 

"Wow you look like a little angel in that a pretty dress."

"Mommy made it. Come on we're gonna miss my party" Sydney took Max's hand and led her into the room Cindy following closely.

"Mommy out did herself this time. Mommy's gonna have to lend me some of her Little Cindy Homemaking skills." Max laughed as Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Wait till you baby boo here, then we will laugh at your cutesy projects. You'll be worse than me." Sydney led max into the living room where everyone was gathered. Normal, his wife Shauna, their son Ronald, Alec, his daughter Tara, Joshua, and a small group of Sydney's friends greeted her. Max sat in the first available chair to rest her aching and swollen feet; the extra pounds made her feel used and tired 'but it is all for a greater good' she told herself. Sydney curled up next to her. 

"Auntie Max," she said looking puzzled at her stomach. 

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I know the baby is in your stomach. But when is it coming out?"

"The doctor said about three more weeks."

"How long is that?"

"Well, you know how I come and visit you an your mommy come see me at my house every weekend?" Sydney nodded. "Ok, if you come an visit me three more times I will probably have him by the third time."

"Three more times is a lot of times"

"You are tellin' me. You want to feel him kick?" Max put the small hand on her stomach Sydney's eyes went wide and a large smile leapt across her face. 

"That's your baby?"

"Yep that's my baby."

"What's her name?"

"The doctor says it's a he."

Sydney's smile widened, "I know but he's a she."

"How do you know?"

You know

"I just do and when she comes I am going to give her all of my old baby clothes and a pretty new dress."

Cindy interrupted them, "Honey, you are missing your party. I'll keep Aunt Max company while you play." Cindy gave her daughter a little push. "So, Aunt Max, what was the questionnaire about today? Turtles? Bunnies?"

"Well, Mrs. Cindy Homemaker, the baby was the subject today. I guess Sydney is getting tired of waiting. I am also."

"She told me the other night during her bath that he was a she."

"I think she may be right. Where's the husband?" Max re-adjusted herself rubbed the base of her back, hoping to numb the pain. 

"Calvin is on changing duties. I told him that since he wanted another he was on his own. It's a good thing we had a boy because I am not having another for a very long time." 

            For a self-professed 'big lesbian' Cindy sure did love her family. Max suspected the growing sexual tension between Calvin and Cindy before they did. Then after catching select male clothing on the floor of Cindy's room then a different excuse for every item, a Halloween costume in March? Max became suspect, and then when Cindy and Sketchy (or Calvin as he is currently called) disappeared for two weeks, she knew was convinced something going on. Sure enough, Max got a call from Vegas saying that Cindy and her man had eloped and before she knew it her godchildren were born, Calvin Jr. and Sydney. She loved them more than anything except her own child and maybe her husband. Max sat in silence f her own thoughts, her child and her husband consuming her     

I'm nothing


	4. Remind Me Why People Have Children.

The cheese monster strikes again. Sorry it took so long but I'm over it now I shall help you get over it. Come here. Closer. Closer. A little closer. Perfect. GET OVER IT!! That was pretty spiffy. I left the song out for the most part. I guess this is more exposition but whatever exposition is a lot like cookies; you may not them but nonetheless they are good. This ran a little long but there is no chapter 4 ½ so that will be chapter 5. Good luck and if you don't like where this is going feel free to tell me, it might bring about some change. "Viva La Revolution!" Enjoy.

I can't believe my troubles

"Geese Max, you look like you swallowed a beach ball," leave it up to Calvin to sound like bonehead. Max rolled her eyes and looked at him, "But I can still whoop on your ass."

"Do you have six kids in there?" Calvin came in from behind, carrying his son. 

"Sure feels like it." Max rubbed her back again. Cindy looked her husband up and down and proceeded to bombard him with questions as Max struggled to conceal her laughter. 

"You are wearing a different shit. Why are you wearing a different shirt? What happened to the other shirt I told you to wear? I picked out that shirt. What did he pee on this time?"

"Don't worry I got it up" Calvin tried to cover his ass.

"I know that look. I will ask you again."

"Just me...the bed spread and the floor."

"I got it up, honey. Because I am super dad, right?" Calvin looked at his son and held his hand out the child high-fived him "I taught him that." 

Cindy went to check on the situation. Calvin walked over and hugged Max as best he could then sat comfortably on the coffee table before her, "So..."

"Calvin!!" Cindy yelled from the back room.

"What?" Calvin yelled back.

"Did you even try to get it up?!?! You didn't, did you?" Calvin ignored her scolds from the other room.

"So, Maxie, Where's the little man?"

"At work. We can't all part on weekends. Besides, who would save all of those lives?"  

"Valid point, not me. I have enough problems trying to save my own ass around here."

Cindy entered the room carrying the rug. "Hey Calvin, off the table; tables are made for glasses not asses. Now go get me the sheets" 

"I just love it when she yells at me like a child." 

"Well, I'm sick of hearing her bitch now go." Calvin handed baby Calvin to Max as he got up to help his wife. 

"Hey handsome baby man" Max smiled to baby Calvin, "you look just like your daddy, only daddy needs some sun" Baby Calvin fiddled with the necklace her husband gave her when he found out she was pregnant. He had said something cheesy about beauty, how his mom got it when she had him and something along the lines of a gift for a gift; Max didn't remember, she was throwing up at the time. She sat back and looked at her necklace in the hand of the child, and thinking about the past eight and a half odd months. 'He'd better have fifty necklaces and a ring for each finger for this one and if he wants another a small diamond mine.' Once Baby Calvin had gotten his fill with the necklace he squirmed down and hobbled to his pacifier on the table and finding Ronald on the other end. Ronald could amuse Calvin for hours. Calvin wonderful child, he smiled just like his father but looked like a male version of his sister. 'I wonder who this kid is going to look like?' she stared idly at the two playing. Cindy returned from her cleaning "Hey Max?" Cindy stared at her, "Max? Boo?" Max snapped out of her daydream, "Boo come help me in the kitchen."

"Like a woman? Max whined.

"Yes, like a woman. You are a woman." 

"I know that. But why?" Max whined more.  

"But why?" Cindy mocked, "It will give us time to catch up"

"But I talked to you last night?"

"Max. Kitchen. Now."

Max got up from the chair and started for the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Max found her place in a chair. Cindy continued her mom like preparations. "Cindy. Who in their right mind makes pizza? Just call them and have hem send over about five."

"I wanted to do it myself. Besides I like to cook."

"Aww. Little Cindy Homemaker."

"If you call me that again I will have to hurt you. So changing the subject; how the little mama?"

"Nervous, uncomfortable, angry, when I think of more I'll let you know. So, Cindy, when do we get to see another one from you?" 

"When hell freezes over and the devil serves snow cones. Cindy ain't havin' no more children. I got my girl I got my boy she's done for now. So how is the man?"

"Fine...going overboard but excited. He painted the nursery, got me his mother's rocking chair. He even tried to sigh the kid up for little league."

"He did?"

"Yeah, they told him to come back in about five years" Max and Cindy laughed.

"So pizza...Is that all you have?"

"That is what I made for everyone but you of course."

"Chicken? Cindy's famous chicken," Max's eyes got wide.

"Chicken." 

"How did you know? I have been craving this since yesterday."

"I'm your girl. I know these things. And a 3 am call from your man."

"He really called you? At..."

"3 am, he said something along the lines of 'my wife made me call and she will leave me if I don't get her some chicken. Did you make him do that?"

Max stuffed her mouth so she wouldn't have to answer the question and shook her head.

"So..." Cindy touched Max's belly, "Got a name for him?"

"No. I'll name him when I see him." She declared, concentrating on her chicken. 

"Damn girl you have got some patience."

"Cindy, that just it I don't. This whole pregnancy thing is driving me up a wall and down another. I know it's all another life type thing but yeah my feet are ten times the size they should be, hell I'm 10 times what I should be. The kid does gymnastics all night. How was it for you?" 

"Well, the first time I was nervous as hell every little thing that happened we went to the emergency room but with the baby it was different. I didn't even know I was in labor. Our little Calvin was nearly born in a cab."

"Princess...Tara" Alec's pleaded from the other room followed by a high-pitched squeal and screaming, "Daddy said no. Max??"

"What?" Max yelled back 

"She's doing it again"

"What is she doing again?"

"The tantrum thing. Princess, you'll ruin your dress"

"Well, I must go tame Alec's kid."

"Send Calvin in here to help me serve the kids." Max nodded, smiled, and took a deep breath.

"Calvin! Your wife wants you!"

"I could have done that."

"I know but I did it for you."

"Get out of my kitchen, smart ass." Max, still smiling, left the kitchen and began her walk to a screaming Tara.

"Max she really won't stop this time." Alec's face was turning red with strain. Tara was a spoiled brat a child only child and a child Alec truly deserved after all of the crap he put Max through. Although she was just two years old she knew the world revolved around her, many people would call it the terrible twos but little Tara had been that way since before she could talk. Alec and his wife split a few months after their daughter was born 'Max that chick is crazy' he would say over the phone and then ask to sleep on her couch. Max watched Tara scream and cry from across the room 'Heh. The Little Princess strikes again. First tantrum I've seen but I'm sure there have been more. Damn I'm glad this kids gonna be a boy.'

"Daddy loves you, princess," he threw in.

"DADDY NO!" she screamed louder.

"Princess, not right now"

"DADDY NO!" she kicked her face red with anger.

Max let Tara scream for a while longer while she talked to Alec, hopefully it would tire her out a bit. 

"What the hell did you do?"

"Me? Why is it always me?"

"Because it always is you."

"Valid point but all I did was tell her the she could not have ice cream right now. And she flipped out. Just like her mother. She doesn't get what she wants, she freaks out. That bit..."

"Hey Alec, Shut up. Besides you haven't had the best of luck with that word," Max sniggered 

"Right."  

"Hey Tara! Come here and tell me what happened."

"NO!" she screamed again.

"Tara get your little blonde butt over here." Tara looked up from her tantrum. She knew Max wasn't kidding.

"Max..." she wined shutting off the tears and rubbing her eyes, "I want ice cream."

"And what did daddy say?"

"No."

"Ok since you can't have ice cream how about I make a deal with you?" Tara nodded.

"You go eat with the rest of the kids and you can have..." Max dug around in her purse, "this piece of bubble gum."

"Gum?" Tara's eyes widened as she smiled. Alec tapped Max on the shoulder.

"Uhh...Max her mom said no gum."     

"It's just a little piece of gum." 

"The gum that will be stuck in her hair later" Max picked Tara up. Tara stared at her stomach she put her ear to it.

"Max," she said quietly "Max's baby." 

"Hey Tara, what was with all the screaming? Are you trying to wake up my baby?" Max teased her, "ok now you have to go eat with the rest of the kids like we agreed to. Why don't you go in the kitchen with Joshua here and get some pizza?"

"Tara come," Joshua bent over picked up Tara tossed her in the air and went into the kitchen Tara laughed and began to tell Joshua a story. 

"Who would have thought dog boy would be good with kids." Alec chuckled to himself.

"Hey Alec."

"What?"

"Shut up." Max abruptly doubled over in pain.

"Max! Are you ok?"

"I think the kid just sucker punched me in the ribs."

"Aww, just like mom. Now you know how I feel," Max watched at Alec make an ass of himself.

"Are you done being male? Because you are about to catch a swift kick, if you catch my drift?"

"Yeah. Yes I'm done."

"Good. Now go get your kid some food."

"Right. One more thing," Max rolled her eyes and sat on the sofa.

"What?"

"Well, I..." Tara emerged from the kitchen.

"Daddy! Come! Here! Now!" She yelled punctuating each word with a stomp.

"Coming Princess," Alec nearly ran to meet her, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

'That child drives him crazy, and it serves him right, he's been driving me crazy since the day he peeped his head into my cell at Manticore. Mating partner, yeah right, first kill me. If they could see me now... they'd still probably kill me. '

All these things we were searchin'


	5. Children Are like pure bred puppies, exp...

Well what do you know... an update. I am just as shocked as you are. What have I done for weeks? I have been simmering, thinking of where this is going to go. The plot is starting to unravel itself I guess. I have been upset the last few weeks and to top it all off the cancelled my favorite show...death to fox! Or something evil like that. I still 3 cookies and now I 3 Norah Jones (for she has the bestest cd in the whole wide world). Anyway, I feel that this story needs a little bit of a push, a shock 'One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest'style or something like that. I wonder whom I can kill off and get away with it. Heh. Well happy reading. Or non-reading or what ever you want to do. I think I have dropped the song for now. Thank for the reviews, although, I really don't care if you do or not, thanks anyways. Sentence structure...grammar is cool.  

             Eating, the house full of children was now a quiet rumble. Max sat in the empty living room thinking about the years past and the years to come.

"Hey Max" Regan came and sat next to Max.

"Yeah Normal...err...Regan" Max corrected herself. 

"Let Me run something by you?"

'Oh Lordy give me a second to care' Max sighed and nodded

"The Misses and I are thinking of giving Ronald as baby brother or sister. What do you think?"

'What is this? Ask her because she is pregnant? This isn't ask the uncomfortable pregnant woman hour.'

"Regan...I'm not the one you should be asking besides Ronald's a fine kid with the great grades and such."

"Yeah we like him too."

'I would hope so. Your wife spent 9 month terribly sore and swollen' 

"So where's the little man?"

"Work" Max stared off into space attempting to gather her wandering thoughts.

'One more redundant question and your question card gets revoked.'

"So have you thought of any names?"

"Aubrey" 

"Are you having a girl?"

"No" 

"I didn't think so."

"Brennan"

"That name screams take my lunch money more so than Aubrey."

"Zane?"

"Are you having a super hero?"

             Cindy entered the room and saw the look on Max's face; Regan was about to get knocked out. She hurried over hoping to stop the violence before it started. She swooped in grabbed Max and quickly ushered her into the other room. She stared at Regan menacingly  

"I was only giving her my opinion." He attempted to defend himself.

Cindy rolled her eyes and yelled into the other room "Are we ready for cake?" 

The little voices screamed excitedly. 

Sitting in the kitchen, Max wore her thinking face.

"What are you thinking about, boo?" Cindy inquired

"I don't know since White has given up it's been quiet. Almost too quiet. It's eerie, there is no drama in my life. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah." 

"My life was just pure drama. But it all stopped abruptly. After we all moved to terminal city it was just normal...well not normal but remember that?" Cindy nodded 

"Then that second transfusion with Joshua's blood and Logan was cured, White left us alone, it's like all of the drama was gone in and instant. I know it has been like 3 years but it's still weird for me. And the whole thing with Logan. I just feel useless." Max sighed

"Boo, you have helped so many people. Look at Joshua he is the happiest he has been in years. Your life with less drama is good it's time you got something I return for helpin' all those people. Your life is peaceful and normal so enjoy it while you can because when this baby comes you won't have time to worry about this or anything else, you won't even have time to sleep."

"I guess you're right" Max smiled and felt that same sharp pain in her lower back, "Ouch you little bast..."

"What...what is it?" startled Cindy almost dropped the cake.

"The kid just kicked me in the spine again, that's the second time today!" Max pouted

"I wish I was in my Pajamas right now." 

"Me too."

             Having passed out cake, Cindy sat in the living room with Max, tired from her 'Mommy of the Year' expeditions.

"Well the party's almost over, then you get to send the playgroup of 4 year olds home to their parents to scream."

"Oh lord, it can't come soon enough. Next year we have the party at your house."

"Oh hell no, too many kids for me, we'll have it at Alec's place, he loves kids," they both shared a laugh, "Cindy can I ask you a very important question?"

"Yeah sure."

"Do my socks match?"

"Yeah, kinda"

"Good enough for me, score 1 for tubby." Max and Cindy laughed.

"Mommy, I finished my cake," she smiled, showing her mother her empty plate, "Can I..." 

"May you" Cindy corrected her daughter 

"May I open my presents now?"

"Yes, you may. I'll be there in a minute." The child kissed her mother. Sydney smiled and left for the other room.

"Cindy, you've got great kids. I hope my kid is half as wonderful as that little girl. What's your secret?"

"I don't know great genes" Max giggled.

"They grow up so fast. Soon Sydney will be dating a boy you hate." Cindy rolled her eyes and laughed.

"My child will never date. Were sending her to a convent before she discovers that boys don't have cooties"

"Well, go supervise the opening of the presents, I have to pee." Max smiled and hobbled to a stand.

             Max looked at herself in the mirror and began to cry. 

"Max" she said to the mirror, "what are you crying for? Is it because you are too young to be a mother? Is it because you don't know how to be a mother? Ok god or who ever you are" she said to the ceiling, "this was a fun curve ball but I take it all back I'm not ready for this kid." Max cried harder "How can you not be ready? You want this child, you need this child, he needs this child." No sooner had she finished that statement the dull pain began to get stronger then her water broke. 

"Hell, when it rains, it freaking pours" she laughed through her tears. Waddling of the bathroom and into the dining room, she had to tell Cindy. Max finally made it to the dining room, 

"Cindy," she said loudly. No one heard.

"Cindy." Max tried again. No one responded. Max whistled everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Everyone looked puzzled.

"Auntie Max's baby is having her baby. Right now." Sydney explained jumping up and down.

"Were gonna have a baby" Cindy screamed.

"Someone needs to call my husband, this kid is coming today."    


End file.
